


Tribute

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of the cake fight in the "O" tour DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> A French kiss for Changmin's birthday. [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** okayed it.

By the time they make it offstage, the icing has set hard in both Yunho and Changmin's hair, their hands and faces sticky with sugar that dry towels can't quite get off. It takes only a glance and a tap on Junsu's shoulder to persuade the others to let them have the first turn in the showers - Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu will be expected to be around while the afterparty's set up anyway.

In the changing area, Yunho does the hairdresser's usual job, teasing the tight braids out of Changmin's hair with gentle fingers, brushing out as much of the dry sugar as he can. Changmin sighs in relief as the braids loosen and the pressure on his scalp is released. It's a desperately sexy noise, all the more so for being wholly involuntary, and Yunho can't help curling his fingers into the hair he's just freed and pulling Changmin in to kiss him. It starts soft, but then Changmin takes a step closer and puts an arm around Yunho; the sudden rush of heat is not unexpected but makes Yunho gasp nevertheless, and of course Changmin takes advantage. Yunho lets him.

"Happy birthday," Yunho says when the kiss breaks at last.

Changmin laughs, still close enough that Yunho can feel the puff of air against his skin. "You're five days late, hyung. Or had you forgotten already?"

Yunho smiles back, strokes down the long muscles in Changmin's neck, kisses his cheek, sweet where Jaejoong had daubed icing, and the upturned corner of his mouth, sweeter still. "I like celebrating that you're a year older and still with us. Can you blame me?"

Changmin's eyeroll is spectacular, but his smile holds something warmer than just amusement. He thumbs away a stray bit of cake from Yunho's own face and says, "Then happy birthday to you too."


End file.
